The Dead World/Issue 45
Standing in the woods shocked, Lewis and Daniel didnt know how to react as they stared at Jennifer's now dead body laying on the cold floor. "I-I cant believe she just...." Daniel started but he couldnt bring himself to finish as everything ran through his head about what had just happened. How was he even meant to break the news to Charles.... "what we going to do man?" Daniel murmered looking to Lewis who just stared at Jennifer until he finally had a reaction to what just happened and turned his head away as he began to throw up on the forest floor leaving Daniel to grimace and turn away. "nice..." Daniel muttered and Lewis shook his head apologetically as he threw up the last bits of his sickness. "I guess. I guess we just gotta go back to the farm and tell them what happened" Lewis finally responded getting up and looking to Jennifer's body quickly before turning to Daniel. "i'll carry her....." Daniel said and the two left it at that as Daniel walked over and picked up Jennifer before the two began walking through the woods again heading back to the farm. ---- However when the two came back to the farm it turned a lot worse that they expected. As soon as they were in sight, Logan and the group came over while Lily went to get her father Charles who came as soon as he could and was currently getting angry as Lily cried over her sister's body. "you allowed her to come with you?!!" Charles exclaimed glaring at both Lewis and Daniel despite Anthony trying to calm the situation again. "look we're sorry ok....she said she had your permission" Lewis said trying to remain calm but the old man was beginning to tred on fine ice. "sorry? sorry dont fucking cut it!!" Charles shouted ignoring Lily pleading for him to stop as he turned to Daniel who looked to the ground sadly. "and you.....YOU should know better" Charles said but before Dan could respond Charles continued rudely. "but NO, your focused too much on this whore to notice" Charles spat gesturing to Karen who looked abosoluty shocked at what the old man had just said about her. "hey!!! theres no need for that" Anthony told Charles getting in between the old man and Lewis aswell as Daniel. "well its true she is a -" Charles began but suprising to everyone, Anthony interupted him. "NO, she is not a whore, these two are not to blame and YOU need to calm the fuck down!!!" Anthony shouted directly to Charles's face poking a finger at him. "we're spending to much time fighting eachother when we should be focused on whats important, SURVIVING" Anthony finished and Charles sighed allowing Lily to guide him back to the farm house while the rest of the group watched him go. Stopping for a moment, Charles turned to look at them all with a glum expression on his face. "when Will is all healed up...I want you all gone" Charles told them all and they all just stared at him in shock as he continued walking up to the house. ---- "so Charles now wants us gone?" Will asked looking to Natasha who sat at the edge of the bed nodding in reply. It had been an hour since the incident and Natasha had decided to fill Will in on what happened. "great....." Will sighed as he layed back onto the bed and Natasha looked at him worridly while thinking before he suddenly patted the empty part of the bed beside him and she couldnt help but smile as she layed next to him. "we'll be ok, we always are" Natasha whispered before leaning up and laying a kiss on his cheek before gently laying her head on his chest, blushing slightly due to him not wearing a shirt while he just sighed. "Natasha....."Will tried to form words but he didnt know how to say it. He didnt even know what he was trying to say. "yeh?" Natasha asked lookng him in the eyes before she got up slightly "your uncomfortable arent you?" Natasha aksed her eyes telling him she knew she was right and Will sighed again. "its not you....its just everytime we're like this" Will said turning away from her as he couldnt look her in the eyes "I think of her" Nodding, Natasha understood and began moving away but he suddenly stopped her by wrapping his arms around her and pulling her close confusing her but she didnt move, she couldnt deny that she liked being this close to him. "your right, I need to get over Rebecca" Will whispered running his hand down her cheek which she accepted looking into his eyes, aware of her breathing becoming heavy as they leaned closer together. "and I cant help but think about you sometimes" Will continued until there lips were close together, enough for them to feel eachothers breath until they finally pressed their lips together in a heated kiss. Not sepearating from their kiss for what seemed like forever, Will got on top of Natasha being wary of his injuries before they finally let go of eachothers lips long enough for Will to take off her shirt before beginning to kiss down her neck much to her desire as she leaned back letting out breathless moans.... Oh it felt so wrong, yet so right. Was all Natasha could think. ---- Walking through the woods, Leon led his fellow bandits in hunting for food, while also keeping an eye out for any zombies. '' ''However their hunt was soon interupted when a loud gunshot sounded throughout the forest and Leon shared a look with his teenaged second in command Jason before he signalled for his group to move towards the sound. Soon enough they came across the source of the sound, two people were looking down at a body of some girl who looked like she'd comitted suicide. Normally the group would just move on and they were about to until Leon suddenly raised his hand to stop them. "what is it Leon?" Jason asked crouching down beside him and Leon gestured to the one currently bending over being sick. "I recognise him....thats the guy that Riley captured, the one that was part of that motel group....Lewis" Leon stated and Jason quickly understood what Leon was planning even before Leon turned to look at Jason. "I want you to follow them, see what kind of set up they have, got it?" Leon asked and Jason nodded so Leon gave an evil smile and led the rest of the bandits away leaving Jason alone to follow these two men as they began moving. "you can count on me" Jason said to himself as he remained crouched and followed the men through the woods until he finally came across a farm where he saw the rest of the group having a discussion..... Category:Issues Category:The Dead World Category:The Dead World Issues